Duodecim Gakuen
by Uegihara Yusaki
Summary: Kau adalah seorang murid baru di satu sekolah yang terkenal extraordinary baik murid, guru maupun kepala sekolahnya. Dimana lagi kalau bukan di Duodecim Gakuen. Minat RnR?
1. Prologue

_**Duodecim Gakuen**_

 _ **Uegihara Yusaki**_

.

Dissidia 012 : Final Fantasy punya Square Enix, bukan punya Yusaki

 _ **.**_

"Waah... jadi ini _Duodecim Gakuen_ ya?"

Kau kagum dengan sebuah bangunan sekolah yang begitu megah. Spontan kau memasuki gedung itu. Kau datang sebagai murid baru disana. Ketika kau tengah berjalan, kau melihat seorang siswa berambut keemasan berjalan ke arahmu.

"He, jadi kamu murid baru itu ya?"

"He? Uh... salam kenal, _senpai_."

Kau membungkuk tanda hormat kepada siswa itu, yang sekarang tengah salah tingkah dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kita kan se-angkatan. Oh ya, namaku Tidus. Siapa namamu?"

"Oh, namaku [...]. Salam kenal juga."

"Ayo, kuantar ke kelas."

Tidus pun menarik tanganmu ke sebuah kelas yang hanya diisi oleh 16 orang, 18 termasuk Tidus dan dirimu. Banyak hal yang sedang mereka lakukan. Ada yang sibuk ngerumpi, sibuk mandangin jendela, bahkan sibuk mainin boneka _Moogle_ dan sibuk nyontek PR punya temen.

"Yo, semuanya!"

"Eh, Tidus!" Seorang siswa berambut coklat jabrik melambai-lambai. "Loh, itu siapa?"

"Eh, Bartz. Ini [...], murid baru di kelas kita." Tidus memperkenalkan dirimu dengan bangganya.

"Salam kenal semuanya." Ucapmu memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal juga, [...]!"

Tidus pun mempersilahkanmu duduk di bangku dekat mejanya yang kebetulan masih kosong. Kau dan Tidus pun duduk dan mulai berbincang.

"Ah, Tidus... bisa kau memperkenalkan semuanya padaku? Aku yakin kau pasti mengenal mereka semua." Pintamu kepada Tidus.

"Baiklah." Setuju Tidus. "Pertama dari cewek berambut _pink_ itu. Namanya Claire Farron, tapi temen sekelas suka manggil dia 'Lightning' karena kata-kata dia itu sarkastik dan nyetrum kaya petir."

"Hee, begitu. Tapi dia kelihatannya baik."

"Nah, terus yang lagi nyontek itu namanya Vaan, cita-cita dia jadi perompak udara dan bikin pesawat sendiri buat bulan madu sama pacarnya."

"He? Dia udah punya pacar?"

"Yah, sebagian besar murid _Duodecim Gakuen_ udah punya pacar kok. Termasuk aku. Hehe, terus cewek rambut ungu itu namanya Prishe. Dia itu jago beladiri, jadi jangan macem-macem sama dia."

"Oh... oke deh."

Tidus kembali nyengir, lalu melanjutkan perkenalannya. "Nah, cewek rambut coklat yang matanya hijau sama biru itu Yuna. Dia itu pacarku loh, cantik kan?" Bangga Tidus, yang membuatmu sweatdrop karena Tidus ngepromosiin pacarnya.

"Err... cantik kok. Hehe."

"Terus yang rambutnya pirang diikat kebawah itu namanya Zidane Tribal. Hati-hati, dia walau cebol gitu pinter nyopet loh, seringnya sih nyopet duitnya pak Kuja si guru musik."

"He? Pencopet?"

"Iya, tapi dia begitu cuma buat iseng-iseng kok." Senyum Tidus. "Terus yang lagi mandangin jendela itu namanya Squall Leonhart. Ah iya, kamu liat bekas luka di antara matanya itu? Katanya itu bekas dicakar singa loh!" Ujar Tidus asal-asalan

"Hee, dicakar singa?!" Kagetmu.

"Iya, makanya kamu juga harus hati-hati sama dia." Bisik Tidus sambil melirik ke Squall. "Nah, yang rambutnya pirang bercucuk-cucuk itu namanya Cloud Strife. Dia pendiem, tapi kalo udah ngamuk pasti kamu bakal melayang ditampol Buster Sword!"

"Hee, kamu kok tau?"

"Soalnya aku pernah ditampol sama dia. Hehe." Cengir Tidus. "Yang lagi mainin boneka _Moogle_ itu Terra Branford. Dia cewek paling lembut, tapi sekalinya marah siap-siap kamu bakal habis!"

"Eww... kok pada nyeremin sih?" Ucapmu bergidik disko.

"Yah, murid _Duodecim Gakuen_ emang pada gitu sih." Ucap Tidus ringan.

"Terus yang tadi nyapa aku itu namanya Bartz Klauser. Dia itu pinter niru orang. Mulai dari suara, gaya, sampai logat-logat yang susah dan _absurd_ kaya dialek ngomongnya Pak Mateus pun dia bisa ngikutin."

"Waah, kayanya dia orang yang keren." Kagummu pada Bartz yang sekarang tengah ngobrol sama Zidane.

"Yah, tapi sayang otaknya kurang seliter." Celetuk Tidus. "Nah, yang rambutnya putih itu namanya Cecil Harvey. Dia itu orangnya lemah lembuut banget, bahkan nepak nyamuk aja kudu mohon-mohon ampun dulu sampe tuh nyamuk keburu kembung dan kabur."

"...dia terlalu lembut..." _Sweatdrop_ mu.

"Terus yang cebol itu... aku bahkan lupa namanya. Kalo gak salah sih Luneth, tapi temen sekelas manggil dia Onion, soalnya dia cebol kaya bawang. Hehe." Cengir Tidus, membuatmu kembali sweatdrop dengan penyataan _absurd_ Tidus.

"Nah, yang kulitnya mateng itu namanya Firion. Firion apa Frioniel ya? Pak Mateus manggil dia Frioniel, Tapi temen sekelas manggilnya Firion sih. Hehe, dia itu jagonya senjata. Mulai dari tombak, kapak, panah, pedang, golok, pacul, bahkan pengeriting rambutnya bu Ultimecia pun dia jago maininnya."

"Hah? Pengeriting rambut?" Bingungmu.

"Nah terus..." lanjut Tidus yang sepertinya gak mendengar tanggapanmu. "Oh! Yang rambut jabrik sebahu makai jas OSIS itu namanya Light. Beda sama Lightning, nama dia emang Light." Ujar Tidus.

"Waah, dia kereen!" Tanggapmu.

"Dia emang salah satu idola sih di _Duodecim Gakuen_ ini." Balas Tidus. "Terus... oh, aku hampir lupa! Cewek yang rambut item panjang itu namanya Tifa Lockhart, pacarnya Cloud. Dia ramah sih, tapi kalo ngambek Cloud aja kalah loh!"

"Waah... wanita yang mengerikan." Tanggapmu.

"Hm... kayanya udah semua." Ucap Tidus. "Yosh, pelajaran pertama Matematika. Berarti... hadeeh, siap-siap dah ngedengerin dialek _absurd_ bin anehnya pak Mateus."

"Dialek _absurd_ bin aneh?" Bingungmu.

"Iya, pak Mateus itu kalo ngomong aneh banget. Kadang diteken, kadang dicemprengin, pokonya aneh deh. Dan dia itu saingan sama Firion karena Firion juga jago matematika." Jelas Tidus.

"Lah kok guru saingan sama murid?"

"Yah, di _Duodecim Gakuen_ emang gitu kok. Aku aja saingan sama ayahku, Pak Jecht." Jawab Tidus bangganya, membuatmu kembali _sweatdrop_ sekaligus ragu-tak ragu dengan sekolah yang baru kau masuki ini.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author's Note :**_

 _ **Hai Minna~ ini fic pertama Yusaki di fandom Dissidia~ :3 maaf kalau pendek, maklum ini baru prologue kok. Dan maaf juga buat bahasanya yang amburegul emeseyu :v ah iya, ini ngambil chara-nya yang di Dissidia 012 looh~ dan ada yang minat RnR?**_


	2. Lesson 1 : Ulangan Matematika! No Way!

_**Lesson 1**_

 _ **Ulangan Matematika?! No Way!**_

 _ **.**_

Bel tanda pelajaran pertama pun berbunyi, sekelas duduk dengan rapih, termasuk kau dan Tidus. Tak lama kemudian, seorang guru masuk ke kelas, dan membuatmu kembali _sweatdrop_ dengan penampilan guru barumu yang... cukup ekstrim, bisa dibilang begitu. Rambutnya _blonde_ pirang, panjang semata kaki. dan ada sedikit ungu-ungunya di ujung. Ia memakai kacamata tanpa _frame_ , dan bisa dilihat sebuah hiasan berbentuk ular, atau mungkin kodok berwarna ungu serta... tanduk? Ada hiasan seperti tanduk nyembul di kepalanya.

"Itu..." _sweatdrop-_ mu.

"Yep, pak Mateus si guru matematika." Ujar Zidane yang duduk di samping kirimu. "Aku pernah sih nyopet dompetnya, tapi isinya cuma bon ngutang di warteg doang."

"Eh, masa sih, um..." Tanyamu gak percaya, mengetahui kalo guru yang dibicarakan dandanannya sedikit klasik.

"Oh, namaku Zidane Tribal. Panggil saja Zidane." Senyumnya. "Kalo gak percaya, ntar aku copet lagi deh dompetnya."

"E-eh, gak usah Zidane." Tolakmu halus, takut-takut nanti malah berujung ke ruang BP atau KepSek.

"Baiklah, selamat pagi anak-anak, dan selamat datang untuk murid baru yang masuk ke kelas ini." Ucap pak Mateus. "Aku yakin kalian sudah mengenal teman baru kalian, ya kan? Kalau belum kalian kan bisa ngenalin diri kalian sendiri."

"Denger sendiri kan, [...]? Kurang aneh dan _absurd_ apalagi coba nih guru?" Bisik Tidus, membuatmu kembali _sweatdrop_ sembari membalas. "...iya juga sih..."

"Baiklah, kita mulaikan pelajaran. Buka halaman 147 tentang Barisan dan Deret Tak Terhingga. Dan kau murid baru, kau bisa berbagi buku dengan Zidane Tribal atau Prishe yang ada di sebelahmu."

Sekelas mulai membuka buku paket mereka. Namun ada yang aneh sama Zidane, ia meriksa-meriksa tas, bahkan nyampe numpahin isinya tapi gak nemu yang namanya buku paket Matematika yang dia cari.

"Duuh, kemana ya?" Bingung Zidane sembari ngegaruk kepala, bahkan keteknya. _'Estejeh! Buku Matematika gue dipinjem Freya kemaren!'_

"Haah, dasar Zidane. Makanya kalo minjemin buku harus inget-inget." Tegur Prishe yang segera mengeluarkan buku paketnya. Dan mendekatkan mejanya padamu.

"Hai, namaku Prishe. Kau pasti [...] kan? Salam kenal!" Semangat Prishe, membuatmu tertawa garing dan hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"S-salam kenal juga, Prishe..."

"Baiklah, jika sudah dibuka, aku ingin salah seorang dari kalian membaca apa pengertian Barisan dan Deret Tak Terhingga. Yaitu..."

Pak Mateus membuka buku absen, dan mulai mencari-cari nama. "Cloud Strife, silahkan baca pengertiannya."

Cloud mengangguk, berdiri sembari mengangkat bukunya dan mulai membaca buku paketnya.

"Ayo Cloud, kamu pasti bisa!" Semangat Bartz dan Zidane gak kalah hebohnya.

"...Barisan, dan Deret tak terhingga. Adalah suatu barisan atau deret bilangan yang jumlahnya bisa mencapai tak terhingga bahkan bisa berbentuk desimal, pecahan, dan bilangan irrasional lainnya."

Cloud pun kembali duduk, suasana hening sekejap. Hingga Light mulai bertepuk tangan, disusul oleh murid-murid lainnya.

"Yap, terima kasih Cloud Strife." Ujar pak Mateus. "Jadi, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Cloud, barisan dan deret tak terhingga adalah bilangan- ya, ada apa Frioniel?"

Sekelas, kecuali Firion, Light, Cloud, Squall, Lightning, Bartz (yang udah molor lagi) dan kau tentunya langsung shock bagai kesamber _Thundaga_. Firion pun berdiri, dan mulai membuka bukunya.

"I-ini gawaat..." gemetar Prishe.

"Eh, kenapa emangnya kalau Firion bertanya?" Tanyamu.

"[...]... dia bukan sekedar nanya, tapi juga debat sama pak Mateus! Dan bisa-bisa ujung-ujungnya jadi ke ulangan dadakan!" Bisik Tidus.

"Pak, maaf karena saya mengganggu penjelasan anda." Ujar Firion dengan jantannya. "Tapi bukankah anda sudah menjelaskan tentang pelajaran ini minggu lalu?"

Dan kini bahkan Light, Squall, Cloud, dan Lightning termasuk dirimu ikut shock dengan pernyataan Firion barusan! Bahkan Bartz yang sedari tadi tidur nyenyak pun ikut terbangun! Masalahnya...

 _'Firioon! Emang kapan pak Mateus ngasih nih materi?! Elo lagi ngelamun, ngimpi atau apa sih?!'_ Batin Lightning memaki-maki Firion.

 _'Firion... gue tau elo pinter matematika, tapi gak gini juga kali!'_ Kali ini Light yang memaki Firion dalam hati.

 _'Firion... awas kau nanti pas jam istirahat!'_ Kini giliran Squall yang memaki dalam hati.

 _'...Tau gini gue gak masuk aja karena alesan sakit atau ngejenguk Ibu...'_ Batin Cloud yang malah pundung.

"Ooh, jadi kau bilang aku sudah mengajarkan materi ini minggu lalu?" Tanya pak Mateus dengan nada angkuhnya.

"Benar sekali pak." Ujar Firion dengan mantapnya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin, pak."

"Kalau begitu, tutup buku kalian. Kita akan mengadakan ulangan dari bab 1 sampai bab baris dan deret, berapapun hasilnya akan langsung dimasukkan ke daftar nilai."

"FIRION!"

.

Dan akhirnya ulangan dimulai, pak Mateus, yang ajaibnya udah bikin soal dengan 3 paket berbeda-beda mulai ngasih soal ke masing-masing meja.

"Yang ketahuan nyontek bakal saya pentung make _Chaos Blade_ -nya pak Gabranth."

 _ **Jdueer!**_

 _Thundaga_ kembali menyambar murid sekelas, kecuali Firion tentunya yang sudah mulai menghitung dan mengisi soal dengan santainya.

SOAL 1

Himpunan Penyelesaian dari persamaan Cos 2x + 3 Sin x = 2, untuk 0 x 360 adalah...

Cloud : gak ngerti pak, tanya aja ke Firion.

Firion : *kotret-kotret nyampe menuhin selembaran kertas* 30, 90 dan 150.

Light : kayanya sih 7 pak.

Bartz : belum ngapalin paak... tapi gue jawab 200 aja deh

Vaan : lupa lagi caranya pak, wong saya belom belajar.

Cecil : hueee, gue belum nulis materinya paak... T_T

SOAL 2

Diketahui 3 tahun lalu, umur Leon sama dengan umur Maria dikali 2, 3 tahun yang akan datang, umur Leon akan sama dengan umur Maria ditambah 36. Berapa umur Leon 3 tahun lalu?

Zidane : mungkin 19 pak

Tidus : mana gue tau, gue aja gak kenal siapa Leon dan Maria.

Tifa : hm... 34?

Yuna : kalau menurutku sih 9 tahun

Squall : 3 taun lalu umur gue 15 taun (emang siapa juga yang nanyain umur elo? .-.)

Lightning : 9

SOAL 3

Pak Ricard Highwind memiliki 8 naga, tiap naga bertelur 6. Jika pak Ricard memberikan 10 telur naganya masing-masing pada Scott dan Gordon, berapa sisa telur naga yang dimiliki pak Ricard?

Luneth : waah, telur naga! Makanan favorit gue!

Terra : um... 21?

Prishe : kalo yang miaranya Dokter Shantotto pasti bakakan utuh

Firion *ngapus kotretan, lalu ngotret lagi* 21

Zidane : ini sih gampang! Jawabannya abis diborong gue!

Light : pak, ini mah anak TK juga bisa ngejawabnya. Jawabnya 21.

SOAL 4

Pak Mateus adalah seorang direktur di Pandæmonium Corpocation, ia berencana membangun sebuah kolam renang dengan luas 10 H. Ia mempekerjakan beberapa kuli, diantaranya Furioniiru(Firion), Kuraudo(Cloud), Sukuuru(Squall), dan Tiida(Tidus). Jika seorang mendapat upah 600 gil per hektar, berapa total upah yang harus pak Mateus berikan?

Cecil : Pak, itu kolam renang apa waduk buatan?

Cloud : ... *diem-diem matahin pensil*

Squall : ... *komat-kamit mau nyembur pak Mateus makai Blaze, tapi gak jadi keburu ketahuan Luneth*

Firion : *kesel, tapi tetep ngejawab* totalnya 24.000 gil.

You : *sweatdrop* ...nih guru impiannya tinggi amat sih. Um... 24.000 gil?

Tidus : njir! Masa gue yang seorang artis Blitzball terkemuka jadi kuli bikin kolam renang?! Mana total upahnya cuma 24.000 gil lagi! Uang jajan gue aja 100.000 gil! *gebrak-gebrak (pelan) meja*

.

"Baik, waktu habis. Silahkan kumpulin kertas jawabannya."

Maka dengan perasaan terpaksa, sekelas pun ngumpulin kertas jawaban mereka. Tak terkecuali kamu, Tidus, Zidane dan Prishe. Pak Mateus pun membereskan kertas hasil ulangan dan segera merapihkan bukunya

"Oke, karena sekarang kalian udah ulangan, bapak mau pamit dulu. Selamat siang."

Dan pak Mateus pun pergi. Meninggalkan keheningan yang ketika ia sudah jauh dari kelas...

"Wanjer! Gue gak terima! Pokonya gue gak terima dijadiin kuli sama guru absurd itu!" Teriak Tidus berapi-api, yang kini lagi ngumpul sama Cloud, Squall, Firion dan dirimu.

"...gue harus beli pensil lagi..." pundung Cloud yang sedang menatap sedih pensil kesayangannya yang kini udah gak berbentuk.

"Ini semua karenamu, 'Frioniel'." Sindir Squall sambil menatap tajam Firion, yang ditatap hanya cuek bebek saja.

"Kenapa karenaku? Kan kita emang udah belajar bab itu minggu kemaren." Ujar Firion santai.

"Udah belajar darimana! Di buku catetan gue gak ada tau! Dan emang elo gak kasihan sama [...] yang di hari pertama dan pelajaran pertamanya di Duodecim Gakuen langsung ulangan hah?!" Marah Tidus, membuatmu merasa tak enak atas pembelaannya yang agak berlebihan.

"Ng-nggak apa-apa kok Tidus, udah jangan bertengkar sama Firion." Ujarmu, membujuk Tidus agar sedikit lebih tenang.

"[...] benar, Tidus. Dinginkan kepalamu sedikit." Bela Cloud. "Nanti istirahat antar aku beli pensil ya?"

"Eh? Kok gak sama Tifa?" Tanyamu, Cloud hanya menggeleng.

"Kalau sama Tifa jadi ribet, mendingan sama temen." Jawabnya singkat. "O-ke..." gugupmu.

"Selanjutnya pelajaran apa?" Tanya Squall mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Sejarah."

Dan ekspresi Cloud yang sedingin es langsung berubah shock dan panas sepanas Blaze ataupun Meteorain.

"Eh? Cloud, kamu kenapa?" Tanyamu, yang langsung diseret baik sama Tidus, Squall maupun Firion.

Kamu sempat bingung, sampai mereka menyeretmu ke ujung kelas. "K-kok aku diseret? Ada apa?"

"Karena kamu baru disini, jadi aku kasih tau." Bisik Firion. "Jangan-pernah-ngajak-Cloud-bicara-kalau-lagi-pelajaran-sejarah."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanyamu.

"Cloud punya dendam sendiri sama guru sejarah sekaligus wali kelas kita, Pak Sephiroth." Bisik Squall.

"Katanya Cloud sering dipalak sama keponakannya pak Sephiroth, terus juga sebelum pacaran sama Tifa, katanya mantan pacarnya Cloud dibunuh sama pak Sephiroth!" Bisik Tidus yang masih berambisius.

"Eeh, beneran?!" Bisikmu.

"Cloud sendiri yang bilang begitu." Ujar Firion.

"Emang pak Sephiroth itu kaya gimana?"

"Rambutnya panjang, warnanya kaya orang ubanan, matanya ijo kaya kucing, tinggi, suka bawa penggaris kemana-mana." Jawab Squall setengah meledek

Dan kamu hanya bisa merinding, membayangkan penampilan pak Sephiroth yang cukup menyeramkan di benakmu menurut deskripsi Squall. Kamu pun melirik lagi ke arah Cloud yang udah duduk di bangkunya sembari mengeluarkan uap panas dan menunjukkan wajah amat kesal.

"Eh... yaudah, kayanya pak Sephiroth udah di depan kelas. Anak-anak kelas juga udah pada duduk di bangku masing-masing tuh." Ujarmu.

"Eh, iya juga ya? Yaudah, kita ngobrol lagi pas istirahat ya, [...]."

Lalu kamu dan teman-temanmu pun langsung duduk manis di meja masing-masing, tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author's Note :**_

 _ **Yuhu~ Yusaki balik lagi~ :3 hehe, maaf baru apdet, soalnya udah kelas 12, harus ngurusin banyak hal di DuTa. Ah, dan juga makasih buat Lucy Reishiro yang udah review cerita Yusaki~ X3 Yusaki senang bisa bikin semuanya tertawa. hehe, terima kasih dan ada yang mau ngasih masukan buat fic Yusaki? :3**_


	3. Lesson 2 : Sejarah Mengalihkan Mimpiku

_**Lesson 2**_

 _ **Sejarah Mengalihkan Mimpiku**_

 _ **.**_

Suasana kelas terasa sepi, hal ini benar-benar kontras dengan suasana sebelum pelajaran matematika tadi. Kau pun semakin yakin dan mantap jika pak Sephiroth, yang katanya wali kelasmu itu merupakan guru ter- _killer_ dan terseram yang pernah ada.

"Eh, Squall." Tanyamu pada Squall yang duduk di belakang Bartz, dua bangku di belakangmu. Karena dia satu-satunya orang yang terlihat santai dan gak peduli siapa guru yang mau dateng ke kelas.

"Apa?"

"Emang... pak Sephiroth itu segitu seramnya ya? Sampai-sampai anak-anak kelas gak berani berisik bahkan pas gurunya belum ada."

"Aku terlalu malas menjelaskannya. Lebih baik kau melihatnya sendiri nanti." Jawab Squall.

"Eh, baiklah..."

Dan tak lama kemudian, pintu kelas terbuka, murid kelas, termasuk kau semakin tegang. Dan tampaklah sesosok guru, dengan wajah yang cukup muda, putih bersih kulitnya, rambutnya _silver_ dengan gaya poni ala taun 80-an, mata _jade_ -nya yang berkilau bagai mata kucing, dan penggaris super panjang di lengan kiri dan buku-buku tebal di lengan kanannya. Ia memakai kemeja panjang yang dilipat berwarna abu dan setelan celana berwarna hitam serta sepatu hitam

'E-eh? Jadi ini pak Sephiroth? Rasanya dia gak serem, malah dari penampilannya kelihatannya dia orang yang sopan dan rapih.' Batinmu terkagum-kagum, hingga Vaan menepuk-nepuk bahumu.

"[...], jangan kagum dulu sama pak Sephiroth." Peringat Vaan. "Nanti nasibnya sama loh kaya Cloud."

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Selamat siang, dan selamat datang untuk [...] sebagai murid baru dan anak baru di Duodecim Gakuen ini." Ucap pak Sephiroth, penuh kesopanan. "Saya, adalah guru sejarah dan wali kelasmu. Jadi jika ada yang membuatmu bingung atau apapun yang mengganggumu, kau bisa melaporkannya padaku."

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih banyak pak." Jawabmu. Pak Sephiroth hanya menyunggingkan senyum khasnya dan mengambil buku paket sejarahnya.

"Buka halaman 79. Kita akan melanjutkan materi kemarin. [...], pinjamlah dulu buku paket pada temanmu. Saat istirahat datanglah ke mejaku untuk mengambil buku-buku paketmu sendiri." Ujar pak Sephiroth yang kemudian mulai mengambil dan membuka tutup spidol, dan menulis materi di papan putih.

"Ini, pinjam punyaku saja [...]." Ucap Cecil yang duduk tepat di depanmu.

"Eh? Tapi Cecil gimana?" Tanyamu, merasa tak enak pada Cecil.

"Tenang saja, aku punya dua kok. Aku akan makai buku yang bekas temanku yang udah lulus." Jawabnya tersenyum. "Tapi nanti balikin ya seudahnya." Canda Cecil sembari tertawa pelan.

"Hehe, iya. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak Cecil."

"Sekarang kita akan belajar tentang masa penjelajahan, masa dimana Columbus menemukan benua Amerika, dan dimana Napoleon menemukan rempah di timur. kalian bisa merangkumnya untuk bahan ujian tengah semester nanti."

Kau mulai membuka buku paket milik Cecil, hingga tak lama kemudian Cloud menghampirimu, dan menepuk bahumu.

"Eh, a-aah..." kau gugup, karena menurut Firion jangan pernah ajak bicara Cloud saat pelajaran sejarah. Kau lihat wajahnya, sekarang ia agak tenang walau masih kelihatan sedikit kesal.

"...boleh aku pinjam pensil?"

"Eh? T-tentu." Dengan gugupnya, kau pun mengambil pensil di kotak pensilmu, dan menyerahkannya pada Cloud. "I-ini pensilnya, Cloud."

"Terima kasih-"

"Lupa membawa pensil lagi, Cloud?"

Suara pak Sephiroth langsung menggema di kelas. Mengagetkanmu namun tidak menggemingkan Cloud, yang kini menatap tajam tepat ke arah pak Sephiroth.

"Pensilku patah karena pak Mateus."

"Hm, jadi kau berbuat nakal lagi Cloud? Sampai-sampai pensilmu kembali patah untuk kesekian kalinya dalam pelajarannya."

"Itu bukan salahku, tapi salahnya yang membuatku kesal. Apalagi kau. Aku merasa sangat sial berada di kelas yang diwakilkan oleh pembunuh sepertimu!"

Suasana semakin tegang, pak Sephiroth hanya menatap santai pada Cloud yang mulai terpancing emosinya. Firasat tak enak mulai menyelimutimu. Kau kembali melirik pak Sephiroth yang malah tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan tertawa pelan.

"Cloud, Cloud. Kau itu seperti boneka. Kau tahu kejadian sebenarnya, tapi kau menolak kebenarannya."

"Aku tak menolaknya. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bagaimana keponakan-keponakanmu itu mendorong Aerith hingga ia jatuh ke jurang!"

"Fufu, tapi kau juga tahu kalau aku sedang mengadakan rapat dengan para guru bukan? Terimalah Cloud, mantan kekasihmu itu mati bukan karena ketiga keponakanku, namun ia bunuh diri karena gerah akan sikapmu."

"Diam!"

Suasana yang tegang pun semakin tegang. Cloud melemparkan tatapan mematikan pada Sephiroth, yang membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan menantang. Kau semakin risih, kau melihat ke sekitar, bahkan Zidane ataupun Vaan yang biasanya tukang ribut di kelas pun sekarang ciut karena aura mencekam antara Cloud dan Sephiroth.

"L-Light... Light!" Panggilmu sedikit berbisik pada Light yang duduk di depan Terra, yang untungnya dapat terdengar oleh Light.

"A-ada apa? Situasi lagi bahaya nih!" Bisik Light.

"Apa gak ada cara buat ngeredain perselisihan Cloud sama pak Sephiroth?" Tanyamu.

"Gak ada, [...]. Gak ada cara lain buat ngeredam perselisihan mereka."

Dan kata-kata dari Light tadi sukses membuatmu menelan ludah. Kau kembali melirik ke arah pak Sephiroth yang masih tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ada apa? Kehabisan kata-kata, Cloud-"

"Zzzzz... Grook..."

Spontan sekelas, termasuk Cloud pun kaget dan mulai celingak-celinguk siapa yang barusan ngorok. Sekilas, kau bisa melihat wajah tidak senang dari pak Sephiroth, sampai kau mendengar bisikan, atau mungkin teriakan di belakang...

"Wanjay! Si Bartz greget amat bisa bobo cantik di kondisi kaya gini!"

Yep, teriakan itu asalnya dari Zidane, yang kaget begitu dia nengok ke belakangnya dan mendapati Bartz lagi bobo cantik, sodara-sodara! Bahkan Squall yang biasanya tenang sampai panik dan ngegampar-gamparin kepala Bartz makai penggaris plastik miliknya.

"Bartz! Bartz! Bangun woi! Elo mau digaplok _Masamune_ -nya pak Sephiroth?! Bangun woi!"

"Siapa yang barusan mendengkur?"

Mulai menggema, suara pak Sephiroth yang cetar membahana badai ulalaa~ eh, ehem. Balik lagi ke _tank_ baja, eh maksudnya _laptop_. Sekelas, bahkan termasuk dirimu gak ada yang berani bicara, demi menyelamatkan Bartz. Sementara Zidane sama Squall udah mulai panik-panikan, bahkan Zidane nyampe nyemburin air ala mbah dukun ke Bartz.

"Buurst! Buurst!" Sembur Zidane.

"Woi! Elo niatan nyembur si Bartz apa gue sih, _monkey_ sialan?!" Prores Squall yang kena ciprat semburan mautnya Zidane, lagian suruh siapa elo deket-deket Bartz? :v #digaplokSquall

"Oi! Gue bukan _monkey_! Elonya aja yang posisinya salah ada disi- eh, pak Sephiroth..."

Zidane langsung pucet, begitu juga Squall yang gak jadi ngamuk karena disembur ketika ngeliat pak Sephiroth menghampiri meja mereka, bisa kau lihat lirikan penuh kasih sayang, eh maksudnya penuh kebencian dari pak Sephiroth terhadap Bartz yang malah asik ngiler di meja sambil senyam-senyum ala om-om hidung belang yang lagi mabok dan salah fokus ngegodain Cecil ataupun Cloud. Oke, lupakan yang tadi itu hanya imajinasi author belaka.

"Lenna~ masakan kamu enak banget. Nyem~ Krile juga, teh bunga mawarnya bener-bener pas di lidah. Nyem nyem~"

Yah, begitulah jikalau diartikan menurut kamus agung milik bu Ultimecia, atau menurut ensiklopedia besar tanaman milik pak Exdeath, sukses membuat sekelas _sweatdrop_ , bahkan pak Sephiroth pun hanya mijat-mijat kening mendengar igauan dari murid tertjintah-nya itu.

"...Zidane Tribal, Squall Leonhart." Suaranya kembali menggema, membuat bulu kuduk Zidane dan Squall langsung berdiri dan menjerit-jerit dalam hati, semoga aja pak Kefka yang katanya otaknya miring itu langsung masuk kelas dan ngacoin perabotan kelas sehingga bakalan ada acara tarik-menarik _featuring_ pak Sephiroth dan pak Kuja, sehingga kelas langsung diistirahatkan. Atau yang lebih _Hardcore_ , pak Garland selaku Wakasek kesiswaan langsung masuk dan nyeret pak Sephiroth gegara pak Sephiroth ketauan nyolong buah dari kebunnya pak Exdeath. Oke, imajinasi ini udah mulai kejauhan. Kembali ke Midgar, eh maksudnya ke Squall dan Zidane.

"Ya, pak?" Gemetar mereka berdua.

"...kalian sudah berusaha membangunkannya bukan?"

"B-betul itu pak! Kami udah berusaha ngebangunin nih bocah tukang molor tapi dianya masih aja diem di alam mimpi! Tuh liat pak, seragam saya sampe kena sembur sama Zidane gara-gara si Bartz gak pulang-pulang, eh gak bangun-bangun maksudnya pak!"

Lagi, sekelas mulai sweatdrop, atau shock mungkin? Sebab suatu peristiwa langka loh, seorang Squall Leonhart yang terkenal jutek dan sarkastiknya minta digorok ataupun direbus itu panik, di hadapan pak Sephiroth lagi.

Sementara pak Sephy, ia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Lalu kembali menatap tajam Bartz yang masih molor dengan tenangnya.

"Oi, kek Galuf. Mijitinnya yang bener dong, jangan loyo gi- adududuh! Faris! Ngapain elo ngejewer telinga gue?! Fariis!"

.

Sementara di kelas lain, yang diteriakin oleh Bartz langsung bersin-bersin di tengah pelajarannya pak Golbez.

"Eh, kau kenapa Faris?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ panjang yang duduk di samping seorang gadis berambut ungu dengan ikat kepala hijau dan berperawakan tomboy, Sarisa Scherwil Tycoon atau yang biasa dipanggil Faris.

"Ah, gak ada apa-apa kok Celes. Si Bartz sialan itu pasti lagi ngomongin gue. Awas aja pulang sekolah nanti."

.

Kita balik lagi ke kelasmu...

.

"Faris! Sakiit! Berhenti ngejewer gue!"

"Siapa itu Faris?" Tanya pak Sephiroth yang masih ngejewer telinganya Bartz.

"Err, kakaknya pacar Bartz pak. Dia ada di kelas sayap utara kok pak." Jawab Luneth.

"Hm? Pacarnya Bartz itu Lenna Charlotte Tycoon bukan? Berarti... Ah, maksudmu Sarisa Scherwil Tycoon? Yah, tak heran sih." Ujar pak Sephiroth. "Bartz Klauser, sebaiknya kau buka matamu atau aku harus memutus telingamu sekarang juga."

Ajaibnya, Bartz langsung ngebuka mata dan pucat pasi. bukan hanya kena hukum sama pak Sephy sekarang, tapi bisa aja nanti sepulang sekolah ia berurusan sama sang calon kakak ipar tertjintah karena udah neriakin namanya.

"E-e-eh, p-p-pak Sephiroth..." Pucat Bartz yang udah ngelebihin apapun deh pokoknya. "Hehe, b-bisa bapak lepasin telinga saya? Sakit nih paak..."

"Tentu, akan saya lepas tangan saya dari telingamu." Tegas pak Sephiroth. "Namun..."

"Eh? Namun apa pak?" Tanya Bartz, hatinya udah menjerit-jerit merasakan aura tak enak dari tatapan dan sunggingan yang terukir di wajah pak Sephiroth.

"Setelah kau berlari 30 keliling di lapangan _marathon_. Sekarang!"

"Hieeee! Ampun pak! Ampuun! Kasihanilah saya paak, saya belum ngasih makan Boko paak, bapak gak kasihan sama Boko, _Chocobo_ kesayangan saya yang tiap hari nganterin saya ke sekolah paak?" Melas Bartz, yang sukses membuatmu sweatdrop ketika Lightning mendekatimu.

"Gak ada ampun! Selagi kamu masih tidur di kelas saya ataupun kelas yang lain, saya bakal suruh kamu lari di lapangan _marathon_! Atau yang lebih parah saya suruh kamu adu gulat sama pak Jecht!" Bentak pak Sephy, penuh ke-OOC-an sembari menyeret Bartz keluar kelas.

"Noo! Bapak kejaaaam!"

"Haah, dasar Bartz bego itu. [...], sebaiknya kau beristirahat yang cukup di rumah kalau tak mau kena hukum kaya si bocah bego itu." Sarannya kepadamu sekaligus sindiran Lightning ke Bartz, yang membuatmu sukses _sweatdrop_ akut.

"Err... iya, makasih sarannya Lightning..."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author Note :**_

 _ **Yee, Yusaki balik lagi~ :3 maaf bangeeet buat telat apdetnya. DuTa penuh banget sama kesibukan. Hehe, tapi sekarang udah agak tenang, jadi mungkin Yusaki bakalan apdet secepat mungkin :3 sekali lagi makasih reviewnya buat Lucy Reishiro~ X3 oke deh, guru selanjutnya yang bakal beraksi di kelas absurd ini adalah... Kefka! Yaay! #DitembakUltimaSamaKefka. Makasih reviewnya, dan ada yang minat ngasih saran lagi ke Yusaki? :3**_


	4. Breaktime&Lesson 3 : Lukisan Sang Jester

_**Breaktime**_

Karena 'insiden' diseretnya Bartz oleh pak Sephy, maka kelas mau gak mau langsung diistirahatkan. Dan benar saja, sekelas langsung ngebicarain topik yang lagi panas-panasnya.

"Gila, Pak Sephiroth kayanya bener-bener ngambek deh sama Bartz." Buka Vaan, sambil ngunyah coklat batangannya.

"Hm... dia itu bukan ngambek kok, pak Sephiroth cuma tegas dan ngehukum Bartz karena sayang, gak mau Bartz molor lagi di pelajaran biar nilainya bagus. Dia itu sebenernya wali kelas yang baik kok." Sahut Light yang asik mainin _smartphone_ -nya.

"Apa alesan itu juga bisa dipakai buat kasusnya Clou- maksud gue Aerith?" Bisik Zidane, gak mau sampai si rambut pirang yang bersangkutan menampolnya dengan _Buster Sword_ sampai melayang ke _Alexandria_.

"Yah, itu sih mana gue tau Dane. Abis mukanya pak Sephy tuh terlalu mulus dan kinclong, gak bisa gue baca." Celetuk Tidus, membuatmu dan Cecil _sweatdrop_ dengan pernyataannya tersebut.

"...kamu pikir muka pak Sephiroth buku apa dibaca-baca segala Dus?" Tanya Cecil, membuatmu ingat untuk segera mengambil buku-buku paketmu di kantor guru.

"Ah, iya. Cecil, bisa antar aku ke kantor guru? Aku ada keperluan, tapi kalau tak bisa juga tak apa kok." Pintamu pada Cecil.

"Eh, tentu saja [...]. Aku juga ada urusan ke kelas sayap selatan yang gak jauh dari kantor guru." Senyum Cecil dengan polosnya.

"Cloud, mau ikut? Katanya mau beli pensil tadi." Ajakmu pada Cloud.

"Oh... baik, tapi hanya sampai Koperasi. Tak apa kan?"

"Hehe, tentu saja."

.

Maka kau, Cecil dan Cloud pun berjalan menuju koperasi, dan berpisah dengan Cloud disana.

"[...]?" Panggil Cloud.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"...pelajaran selanjutnya seni lukis... kau sebaiknya membeli alat lukis, minimal buku gambar ukuran A4 atau A3." Saran Cloud.

"Eh, begitu. Baiklah, terima kasih atas informasinya Cloud."

Cloud hanya tersenyum kecil dan memasuki ruangan koperasi sementara kau dan Cecil melanjutkan perjalanan ke kantor.

"Jadi, bagaimana hari pertamamu di _Duodecim Gakuen_?" Tanya Cecil seramah mungkin.

"Eh, um... benar-benar menyenangkan kok. Aku bersyukur mendapat kelas yang semua muridnya sangat akrab dan erat persahabatannya. Dan juga aku benar-benar senang mereka mau berbincang denganku tanpa membedakan aku murid baru atau bukan." Jujurmu sembari tersenyum, yang juga dibalas oleh senyum dari Cecil.

"Hehe, syukurlah kalau kau senang. Ah, itu dia kantor guru. Sampai jumpa di kelas [...]"

.

Setelah berpisah, kau mulai masuk ke ruang guru. Kau melihat banyak kegiatan yang tengah dilakukan oleh para guru. Ada yang sedang makan siang, mengobrol ria, mengikir kuku, motokopi soal, dan ngelukis-lukis di kain kanvas. Kau menengok kesana-kemari mencari pak Sephiroth, namun kau tak menemukannya. Hingga kau melihat seorang guru berambut perak keunguan yang sedang bernyanyi ria di mejanya yang tak jauh dari tempatmu berdiri

" _La la la laa~ La la la laa~ La la laa~ La laa la laaa~_ " nyanyi guru itu. Dari suaranya, kau sangat yakin kalau dia itu guru seni musik yang konon kata Tidus dompetnya sering dicopet sama Zidane.

"Um... permisi pak?"

Guru itu menoleh, dan sepertinya ia sedikit bingung karena belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya.

"Um... anu..."

"Kau, murid baru?" Tanya guru itu.

"Eh, iya pak. Nama saya [...], saya sedang mencari pak Sephiroth. Uh... untuk ambil buku paket." Gugupmu, namun guru itu langsung sumringah dan bangun dari kursinya.

"Seeph~ ooh, Sephyy~ anak muridmu ada yang nyariiin~"

Setidaknya itulah yang diucapkan oleh guru itu, sebelum ada sahutan "Sebentar" dari pak Sephiroth yang tengah berada di kamar kecil khusus guru.

"Namaku Kuja, pak Kuja. Kau murid dari kelas sayap tenggara ya? Kau mengenal Zidane Tribal?" Tanyanya padamu.

"Oh, Zidane ya? Kenal kok, dia duduk di sebelahku. Dia sangat baik dan menyenangkan." Ujarmu tersenyum. Namun pak Kuja hanya membalas dengan tawaan kecil sebelum akhirnya pak Sephiroth datang.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Ayo, kita ke mejaku [...]."

"Eh, baik."

Kau mengikuti pak Sephiroth menuju mejanya. Walau sebenarnya kau masih penasaran, apa benar guru se-sopan dan se-disiplin pak Sephiroth tega membunuh muridnya sendiri? Kalau semisal yang dibicarakan itu pak Kefka atau pak Garland, tak perlu heran lagi karena mereka memang dikenal memiliki otak agak miring. Senggaknya itu yang dibicarakan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

"[...]?"

"Eh, ya pak?" Kau kaget ketika suara berat milik pak Sephiroth memanggilmu. Iris _tosca_ dengan motif kucingnya menatap bingung padamu yang kebingungan.

"...kau terlihat, kebingungan. Ada apa?"

"Uh... aku punya, satu pertanyaan untuk bapak. Uh..."

"Ah, tentang Strife ya?" Tebaknya, tersenyum. "Aku bisa menceritakan kisah sebenarnya kalau kau mau."

"Eh? Uh... jadi, bapak benar-benar membunuhnya? Membunuh mantan pacar Cloud?" Tanyamu, namun pak Sephiroth hanya tertawa kecil dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Itu yang dipikirkan oleh Strife. Tapi kejadian sebenarnya adalah Gainsborough tergelincir saat berlari mengejar kucing di tengah hujan deras dan jatuh ke jurang. Ketiga keponakanku yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat kejadian itu berusaha menolongnya tapi terlambat. Dan Strife datang saat keponakanku dalam posisi seakan mereka yang mendorong Gainsborough." Jelas pak Sephiroth, yang langsung dibalas oleh tatapan kaget olehmu.

"Tunggu, jadi semua itu..."

"Hanya kecelakaan." Lanjut pak Sephiroth. "Tapi Strife benar-benar orang yang keras kepala. Ia bersikukuh bahwa aku yang menyuruh keponakan-keponakanku untuk mendorong Gainsborough dan membenciku sejak itu."

"Tapi... kenapa pak Sephiroth diam saja? Setidaknya bapak bisa membela diri bapak sendiri bukan?

"[...], tekanan di kehidupan masyarakat akan jauh lebih berat dari yang pernah kalian alami selama ini. Maka dari itu aku hanya diam dan berpura-pura benar melakukannya sampai Strife menyadari kesalahannya."

"Begitu... tapi-"

Tak lama, bel masuk kelas pun berbunyi. Pak Sephiroth segera menyudahi obrolan kalian dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku paket dari mejanya.

"Baiklah, ini buku paketmu [...]. Semoga kau senang belajar di _Duodecim Gakuen_ ini." Senyum pak Sephiroth.

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih pak. Um... saya izin pamit."

Kau mengangkat buku-buku paket itu dan segera keluar ruang guru, kau terus berlari terburu-buru hingga menabrak seorang guru yang lucunya langsung jungkir balik begitu ditabrak.

"A-ah! M-maaf pak, saya tak sengaja-"

"Aah! Gue tersesat! Tersesaat!" Teriak guru itu, membuatmu _sweatdrop_ ketika ia malah berlari-lari sambil berkoprol ria keliling koridor. Melihat mukanya yang kaya _Jester_ alias badut dan bajunya yang penuh cat air, kau yakin jika guru ini adalah pak Kefka Palazzo, sang guru seni lukis yang konon otaknya miring gara-gara pernah nelen cat tembok sekaleng itu, dan menikirkan hal itu saja cukup untuk membuatmu merinding dan takjub kalau guru di depanmu itu masih hidup setelah menelan cat itu.

"Uh... bapak ini, pak Kefka ya?" Tanyamu.

"Haah?! Tentu saja aku ini Kefka! Emang ada berapa Kefka yang berada di wilayah _Duodecim Gakuen_ ini haah?!" Protes guru itu, pak Kefka sambil menari-nari disko

"A-ah, maaf. Hanya saja..." kau kembali terdiam. Bukan apa-apa, saat ini kau tengah menghadapi guru tergila di _Duodecim Gakuen_! Lihat saja dandanannya yang seperti _Jester_ kerajaan itu, dan celana serta sepatu beda warna? Kuas yang dijadikan tusuk konde di kepalanya? Apalagi yang lebih gila dari itu?

"Hanya apa, hanya apa?!" Teriak pak Kefka, tiba-tiba mengguncang-guncang tubuhmu layaknya anak kecil mengocok botol soda.

"Aah! M-maksudku, bapak seharusnya mengajar di kelas sayap tenggaraaa!" Kagetmu, membuat pak Kefka diam dan kembali berkoprol ria di koridor.

"Waah! Kok tau, kok tau, ta-ta-ta-tauuu?!" Teriaknya sembari melotot ke arahmu, yang sudah pasti kau tinju mukanya kalau saja _Jester_ di depanmu itu bukan gurumu.

"Err... saya murid kelas sayap tengga-"

"Kau murid apaa?!"

Oke, satu teriakan lagi maka _Jester_ itu akan benar-benar mendapat lebam di wajahnya.

"Saya murid kelas sayap tenggara pak, bapak harusnya ngajar di kelas saya, begi-"

"Kenapa kau tak bilang daritadii?! Ayo segera ke kelas sayap tenggara!"

Pak Kefka segera menarikmu dan lari-lari keliling koridor sebelum kau sempat protes, namun tak lama kemudian, pak Kefka celingak-celinguk di pertigaan dan menoleh ke arahmu.

"Ada apa pak?" Tanyamu dengan wajah _pokerface_. Pak Kefka langsung cemberut, sebelum detik berikutnya ia kembali memandangmu dengan bingung.

"Hey, kau. Dimana adanya kelas sayap tenggara?"

.

.

.

 _ **Lesson 3**_

 _ **Lukisan sang Jester**_

Sekelas langsung bingung ketika Pak Kefka datang lebih awal ke kelas, namun wajah mereka langsung berubah menjadi _pokerface_ begitu melihatmu berada di belakang pak Kefka, terseret-seret oleh si _Jester_ itu.

"Baiklaaah! Semuanya, keluarkan ban serep kaliaan!" Teriak Pak Kefka, membuat sekelas _sweatdrop_ akut, kecuali Squall dan Lightning yang memilih cuek dan Bartz yang rohnya masih gak tau kemana karena hukuman dari pak Sephy.

"Pak, maksudnya alat lukis kali." Celetuk Tifa.

"Itu sih kamu tau! Yaudah cepat keluarin atau gue paksa kamu makan pupuk komposnya si Exdeath!" Teriak pak Kefka, berhasil membuat beberapa buah urat nyembul di kepala Tifa dan gatel pengen ngehajar sang _Jester_ , kalau saja Cloud dan Terra tak menenangkannya.

Sekelas pun mengeluarkan alat lukisnya, termasuk kau yang menemukan sebuah buku gambar dan pensil mekanik di tumpukan buku paket dari pak Sephiroth. Semua sudah siap, pak Kefka pun ketawa-tawa stress dan mengambil spidol, menggambar tangan dengan jempol mengarah ke atas.

"Jadi, gue pengen kalian semua nebak gue gambar apa. Oi, bokong _Chocobo_ yang duduk di deket cewek pupuk kompos!" Teriak pak Kefka, membuat Cloud sweatdrop dan berusaha tenang menghadapi si Jester itu.

"Nama saya Cloud pak."

"Ah, apalah itu. Tebak gue ngegambar apa?" Tanya pak Kefka sambil nyengir, Cloud hanya menghela napas, ia tahu jawaban apapun yang ia jawab pasti akan selalu salah di telinga pak Kefka, karena menurut pak Kefka sendiri, pak Kefka selalu benar dan hanya dirinya yang benar selain yang ada di atas.

"Itu jempol ke atas pak."

"Salah, bokong _Chocobo_! Ini tanda 'OK'! 'O-K'! Masa itu aja gak tau?!" Teriak pak Kefka.

"Pak, baik jempol ke atas mau OK sama aja." Celetuk Lightning datar.

"Elo buta ya?! Ah, baiklah! Sekarang gue suruh kalian semua ngegambar ban serep! Mau warna atau bentuk apapun juga gak masalah! Gue nilai tekstur dan warna kalian, bukan bentuknya!"

"Gambar ban serep?" _Sweatdrop-_ mu.

"Itu artinya gambar bebas. Kalo tuh badut bilang gambar pupuk kompos, berarti gambar pemandangan." Jelas Squall.

"Dan kalo dia bilang gambar ulat pasir, berarti gambar motif-motif kain atau seragam." Lanjut Zidane.

"Masih banyak sih perintah aneh lainnya, tapi yang paling sering disuruh itu." Senyum Tidus. "Ayo ngegambar, nanti keburu tuh badut nyerocos lagi loh."

Kau pun tersenyum dan mulai menggaris sisi buku gambarmu. Kau melihat sekeliling, Zidane ngegambar pohon pisang, Tidus ngegambar lapangan bola voli, sementara Squall ngegambar _Griffon_ dan Prishe ngegambar kristal. Kau pun mengintip ke arah Terra, dia mengambar _Moogle_ seperti biasa. Sementara Tifa ngegambar segelas _Cocktail_ dan Cloud menggambar _Gold Chocobo_.

"Hm... sebaiknya aku ngegambar _Snowy_ saja."

Setelah memutuskan menggambar apa, kau mulai mensketsa seekor kucing anggora dengan bulu yang amat lebat, dan mewarnai bulunya dengan semi abu dan matanya berwarna hijau kekuningan. _Snowy_ merupakan kucing kesayanganmu. Jadi kau benar-benar mengerti seluk-beluk bulu dan bentuk yang dimiliki _Snowy_.

"Okeee! Waktunya 1200 jam lagi! Segera siapkan ban serep kalian!"

"1200 jam?"

"Itu artinya 5 menit lagi." Ujar Cloud, dan tak lama kemudian sekelas mengumpulkan buku gambar mereka masing-masing ke meja pak Kefka.

"Terus sekarang?" Tanyamu.

"Yaa, tinggal tunggu kripik pedasnya si badut."

Pak Kefka sibuk ngeluatin gambar murid masing-masing. Disaat ngeliat satu gambar, ekspresinya jadi cengir-cengiran, sebelum detik berikutnya jadi _shock_ , atau sedih, dan begitulah seterusnya.

"...apa pak Kefka kalo meriksa gambar suka begitu?" Bisikmu pada Cecil

"Yah, biasanya dia marah-marah gak jelas ke Terra, tapi kayanya hari ini dia belum minum cat lagi makanya jadi lebih tenang." Balas Cecil, membuatmu cengar-cengir sendiri mendengarnya.

"Haaaaa! Hiiii!"

Sekelas kembali terkejut karena lengkingan mendadak dari pak Kefka, yang bahkan membuat roh Bartz berhasil menemukan jalan kembali ke tubuhnya setelah nyasar kemana-mana.

"Ada apalagi pak?" Tanya Vaan.

"Ini! Lukisan kalian semua benar-benar jeleeek! Huh! Rasanya bagai ngeliat noda di sepatuku!"

"Cukup!"

Terra menggebrak mejanya, air mukanya menunjukkan bahwa ia tak suka _Moogle_ yang ia lukis penuh cinta disamakan dengan noda sepatu. Setidaknya itu menurutnya.

"Tak bisakah kau menghargai semua lukisan yang susah payah kami buat?! Minimal tak menyebutnya bagai kotoran di sepatu!"

"Haah, apaaa?! Apa yang-"

"Aku belum selesai bicara!" Bentak Terra. Dan itu sukses membuat sekelas kembali merinding, karena biasanya orang pendiam kalau marah akan lebih sadis dari apapun.

"Hueee! Ampun maak, ampuun!" Dan pak Kefka pun sukses berkoprol ria di kelas. "Tapi tetap saja elo gak ada hak buat nyeramahin gue!"

"Hak? Hak apa?!" Bentak Terra. "Coba kau tunjukkan pada kami sebagus apa lukisanmu! Kalau lukisanmu memang bagus, kami akan mengakui jika lukisan kami tak lebih baik dari kotoran sepatumu!"

"Ooh~ kau menantangku nona manis? Baiklaah! Akan kutunjuuuukan bahwa lukisanku adalah yang terbaaaaik di jagat rayaa!"

Pak Kefka segera berlari keluar kelas. 1 menit, masih terdengar teriakan gajenya di koridor. 5 menit, sepertinya dia sudah jauh. 15 menit, belum ada tanda-tanda kemunculan si _Jester_ itu. Setengah jam, oke seluruh siswa sudah bersiap membereskan alat lukisnya untuk pelajaran berikutnya.

"Heeeeey! Suruh siapa elo semua ngeberesin alat lukiiis?!"

Semua siswa-siswi langsung terkejut bukan main, disanalah pak Kefka, nemplok seperti cicak raksasa di jendela denan senyuman khas _jester_ -nya.

"Gyaaa! Pak! Kalo mau ngebunuh saya jangan make cara beginiii!" Teriak Luneth yang langsung jantungan ngeliat pak Kefka di jendela.

"Uwee-hee-hee-heee~"

Tapi pak Kefka cuma ketawa, dan terjun dari jendela memasuki ruang kelas dengan sebuah bingkai tertutup kain di tangannya.

"Itu apa pak?" Tanya Prishe.

"Kau buta? Inilah karya seniku! Karya seniku yang terindah sejagat raya! Uwee-hee-hee-heeee!"

"Cepatlah pak, abis ini pelajarannya bapak gue." Celetuk Squall, seraya berbatin _'Haah, gue benci hari Senin.'_

"Okeee! Akan kubuktikan bahwa lukisanku yang terbaik!"

Pak Kefka segera membuka kain itu, para siswa sudah deg-degan dengan lukisan apa yang dilukis oleh pak Kefka. Namun...

"Loh? Kok kosong pak?" Bingungmu.

"Iya, cuma bingkai doang." Setuju Yuna.

"Pak, kalo mau bercanda ntar aja pas hari kamis pas ada pelajaran bapak lagi." Celetuk Lightning.

"Huaaah..." dan Cloud pun malah menguap dengan gregetnya.

"Heeey! Ini adalah karya seniku yang paling hebat! Judulnya adalaaah~"

Ia melempar bingkai itu, dan memegangnya sehingga bingkai itu tepat membingkai wajahnya. "Tampan dan menawaaan~"

 _Krik..._

 _Krik..._

 _Kriiiik..._

Suasana kelas langsung hening seketika, hingga seorang guru berambut hitam sebahu dan seorang lainnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pak Garland masuk dan menarik tangan pak Kefka.

"Ah, Kefka. Waktu pelajaranmu sudah habis. Sekarang giliran pelajaranku ya?" Ujar lembut si guru rambut hitam, yang terus menyeret pak Kefka walaupun sang guru terus meronta-ronta.

"Heeeeey! Kau tak bisa melakukan ini padaku! Tak bisaaaa!" Teriak pak Kefka, hingga akhirnya ia hilang ditelan pintu.

"Eh? Yang tadi itu..." Bingungmu.

"Ya, itu pak Laguna Loire." Jelas Zidane. "Dia ayahnya Squall loh."

"Hee, ayahnya Squall?!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author's Note :**_

 _ **Yee, balik lagi~ X3 Hehe, Yusaki sengaja nyatuin Breaktime sama Lessonnya, biar agak panjangan dikit XD oke kita langsung ke balas review~ dari Lucy Reishiro X3 Hehe, oke deh kalau ada bahasa atau materi asing nanti Yusaki usahain ada ensiklo-mininya :3 wkwkwk bukan kok, Yusaki itu Lucrentine sama SephCloud(?), eh maksudnya Zerith Shipper XD #AnggapYangSephCloudAnginBerlalu. Kalo sisa pair yang lainnya itu hanya berdasar fandom paling rame yang Yusaki liat di fanfiction X3 Terima kasih reviewnyaa~ dan ada yang mau review lagi~?**_


End file.
